I Love it When You
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Five oneshots. Kendall/James
1. Contents

I Love it When You…

A series of Kendall/James oneshots/drabbles.

Contents

* * *

I Love it When You Do (say you love me)

I Love it When You Don't (care how you look)

I Love it When You Let Me (take care of you)

I Love it When You Listen (and let me return the favor)

I Love it When You Smile

* * *

All should be posted by the end of today. Tomorrow at latest.


	2. I Love it When You Do

I Love it When You…

Placement: 1

Word Count: 518

Title: I Love it When You Do (Say You Love Me)

* * *

James POV

I love Kendall Knight. I love everything about him. The way he talks. The way he walks. The way he laughs. How he looks. How he acts. Everything. It isn't really a hard thing to do either. It isn't as though he's a bad person. Its not like he's boring or anything. And, as an added bonus, he not too hard on the eyes.

In our little group of four, Kendall is the leader. The one who plays the most important role in everything that we do or don't do. And, while on his own he could get into a lot of trouble, with us, that would be quite the feat.

Logan makes sure of that, being the logical and hesitant to get into trouble type. That paired with the fact that he's smarter than all of us keeps us in a good place. He's the one that makes sure that what we're planning isn't too risky or likely to get us into too much trouble. Pair him with Carlos and you've got a dangerous pair.

Carlos, though similar to me, is wilder, riskier, and way more likely to get into trouble when left to his own devices. Mixing Carlos's schemes with Logan's brains could be make for a havoc-wrecking combination. It all depends on who happens to be in charge.

Me? I shift my role depending on the situation, what I want, and/or how we're feeling. I can pair up with Carlos and get into trouble, our childishness making for harmless fun. I could pair up with Logan and force him to take a bigger risk than he usually would. Or, I could pair up with Kendall. That one is always like a wild card. You never really know what the outcome will be with us. That's why I like us best.

But, what I've described, that's only in pairs. All together, we balance each other perfectly. That doesn't necessarily mean that the scale is always perfectly balanced, not in the least. Instead, it means that we never tip too far one way or the other. Balance.

We know each other very well. So well in fact, that when alone with someone, anyone, within our group words aren't always needed. We simply know. That's holds true for all of us.

For me, this sense is a lot stronger with Kendall. And vice versa, I think. Despite that, when I finally worked up the nerve to say that I loved him, even though he knew, I was still nervous. Still nervous, when I looked into his eyes and saw the humor there because he knew what I was going to say. Still nervous, even though I was sure the feeling was reciprocated.

And when I finally forced the words out, stuttering and blushing, he kissed me. Made me wonder again why I'd been nervous. Why I still was.

Then he returned the words. And, even though I already knew, I was still relieved. And I was, am, still grateful that he said them out loud for me.

I loved and still love him all the more for it.


	3. I Love it When You Don't

I Love it When You…

Placement: 2

Word Count: 297

Title: I Love it When You Don't (Care How You Look)

* * *

Kendall POV

Some may call him vain. I just say that he's very conscious about how he looks. He doesn't let very many people see him when he isn't looking perfect. Rarely lets people see him when he's just woken up. Even the smallest hair out of place is enough to make him shiver at the thought of being in public.

While it may be a little annoying, it isn't a bad thing. It can be good to be aware of how people are viewing you. Presenting the wrong image could cause a whole lot of trouble. Not just for yourself, but for others as well. James is very aware of this fact. And, even though it's mostly for his own benefit, it's also for our benefit. He tries to draw attention away from our imperfections by drawing the attention to himself. He firmly believes that imperfections are akin to weakness.

It can also be bad though. The absolute perfection that he shows to everyone is a lie. A mask. A façade. He isn't actually that perfect. His hair doesn't always look like he just walked off a photo shoot. Sometimes, it _does_ become mused by sleep. He isn't _always_ happy either. He's human too and I've seen him cry.

So, on those rare days that he doesn't feel the need to look and be perfect, the days where he lets me see who he really is, those are the moments when I really _connect_ with him. That's when we understand each other best. Or at least, that's when it's easiest for us to be ourselves. Because that's when we're the most vulnerable. When everyone is the most vulnerable. When we're ourselves.

I like that he trusts me enough to let all his guards down and just be himself.


	4. I Love it When You Let Me

I Love it When You…

Placement: 3

Word Count: 184

Title: I Love it When You Let Me (Take Care of You)

James POV

Kendall is a very strong-willed person. He prefers to be the attacker over the victim. The leader over the follower. The stronger person over the weaker person. And, while he would never call me weak, it doesn't change the fact that, in our relationship, I am the weaker person. The less dominate personality. The… girl. Kendall is rather obviously more dominate than me, even the people who see us as just friends can see that.

That's why, when he lets _me_ take care of _him_, rather than the other way around, it lets me know that he really, really trusts me. In a way that words could never, ever express. And even though when he says it I believe him, I still get that amazing little thrill that comes with his actions bellying his words.

Because, while he is trusting, he is also a leader. And leaders can sometimes find it hard to show any kind of weakness, no matter how trusting they are.

No matter how long they've known you. No matter how much they love you.

A weakness is still a weakness.


	5. I Love it When You Listen

I Love it When You…

Placement: 4

Word Count: 363

Title: I Love it When You Listen (And Let Me Return the Favor)

Kendall POV

James is prone to random, meaningless babble. And while its cute, and even funny sometimes, it isn't really something that's good for basing a relationship on. And, while stereotypical, neither of us are really fully comfortable with talking about our feelings. So, as a result, when one of us says or does something that is upsetting to the other, it goes unresolved for a while.

In my case, if I hurt James' feelings, I notice (I wouldn't be here if I didn't) and try to figure out what I did or said wrong. Once solved, it festers for a bit. He's already uncomfortable trying to figure out how to bring it up and I'm uncomfortable trying to figure out the same thing. Things get tense and, eventually, we bring it up and the issue is over.

Things go back to normal.

Now you may be asking yourself what this has to do with James' babble. The answer lies within what he says and how he says it.

You see, James is more prone to his babbling during one of our nonfights. Like once, when we were watching some random holiday movie, I said that I didn't understand what was so romantic about snow. And, while this may seem like a minor offence, James likes those random, cliché romantic things. Like walking on the beach or watching the sunset. Stuff like that. So, that little comment about snow was actually offensive to him.

Then though, all I noticed was that he suddenly got quiet and was much more involved with the movie from there on out. This was the point where I noticed.

For days I tried to figure out what was wrong. Around me, he babbled random information. All of it revolving around either snow or romantic gestures. And, once I understood, I got fidgety. That was followed by a few awkward days.

When I finally worked up the nerve to say something, the whole thing blew over quickly after that…

When people at school, and your parents, and movies say things about listening to what your partner says and stuff, they aren't lying. It really is useful. Unless you just don't care…


End file.
